


It's All In Your Eyes (A Devil Between Your Thighs)

by KittyWillCutYou



Series: A Long Way to Fall [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, Cause I Said So, Demon Mating Season, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heat Cycles, I was not lying about wanting Dante to get his back blown out every which way from sunday, I'll make it up to you, I'm just saying what if something came along with him, Look I'm not saying he doesn't get out, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Multiple Orgasms, Okay so I lied a little bit, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, So Dante is less of a Thot here but his body didn't get the memo and that sucks for him, This is definitely not what Dante signed up for, You've been warned, a smidge, but he was grieving and failed to pay proper attention to certain things, eventually, not exactly beta'ed, sex while in demon form, so first of all, sorry Dante, surprise there are no tentacles this time, that will never fail to butter my goddamn biscuits, there is an itsy bitsy bit of plot, ya'll feel me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: Falling into hell hadn’t been part of the plan.Dante remembered watching Vergil fall backwards into the chasm and the mad scramble to catch him before he fell too far, his grip slipping.In another world, Vergil fell alone. He fell and cut Dante’s hand to keep the younger from stopping his descent. One last desperate attempt to save a brother that didn't want to be saved.Falling had never been part of the plan.But fall he did.





	It's All In Your Eyes (A Devil Between Your Thighs)

Falling into hell hadn’t been part of the plan. 

Dante remembered watching Vergil fall backwards into the chasm and the mad scramble to catch him before he fell too far, his reach coming up short.

The resignation and darkness in Vergil’s eyes as he hung there by a thread, glaring up at him. It had hurt, that look. Dante hated that look, had never hated anything so much in all of his goddamned life and he remembered thinking ‘he’s going to let go...he’s going to leave me here’. 

In another world, Vergil fell alone. He fell and cut Dante’s hand to keep the younger from stopping his descent when Dante lunged for him. One last desperate attempt to save a brother that didn't want to be saved.

It tore Dante’s heart to pieces just thinking about it but he let Vergil go.

In this reality, Dante grit his teeth as his heart shook to pieces. For just a moment, he let his brother see it in his eyes. Let him see it the way he hadn’t let anyone but their mother see in their entire lives. 

In that moment, Dante felt all of the anger and betrayal he'd tucked away inside himself, hidden behind a cavalier grin. All of the resentment and the exhaustion he kept inside, it ate at him and for just a moment, one split second, he let it engulf him.

It hit him all at once, left him reeling and when the ground cracked beneath his feet and the cliff fell away, he didn't react quickly enough to escape the fall.

Vergil’s eyes went wide, both of them crying out in alarm and together they fell down into hell while the Temen-ni-gru and all it had wrought crumbled apart.

Dante didn’t remember most of the fall itself. Not really. Just the air rushing and a cry of his name before something slammed into him. The pain came after, sharp and all consuming. He’d been stabbed before, shot, punted through walls and such over and over again, but this...this was worse.

The blow knocked the breath clean out of him and made him see stars. He felt like he’d died for a second. Like that moment in the rain when Vergil drove Rebellion straight through his heart and left him pinned. Should have known something was wrong then.

Then the burning started. 

It was like he’d been lit on fire from the inside, like the first time he’d devil triggered only much more violent, his very soul aflame. The shock-wave must have torn the landscape up from the sound of crumbling rock and then the burning pain put him on his hands and knees. 

He vomited right there in the dirt between his hands, panting and heaving on air that smelled of a mix of sulfur, brimstone and blood.

His teeth felt too heavy in his mouth and his fingers ached from the black claws that had burst abruptly through the beds of his nails as he clawed at the ground. 

He recalled feeling just a flicker of this same feeling back on top of the tower, but the flux of power, the rush had been different...lighter somehow. Too much on his mind at the time right after triggering made him ignore it. 

Should have known something was wrong. 

Stupid.

Years ago when he was just a teen, it got bad for him. He remembered the aching need, the want to rut and fuck and be fucked. The first time, he found some young woman, old enough to have some experience, but young enough to possibly keep up. She hadn’t minded how rough he needed to be and he’d nearly torn her to pieces a couple times.

She told him she liked it after it was all said and done, but she’d still look at him different. She looked him in the eyes and he could see fear there. He’d been ashamed.

After that he kept himself in check, never allowed it to get that bad again. He couldn’t ever allow it to get that bad again.

And now here he was deep in the bowels of hell— Vergil nowhere to be found and honestly Dante was glad for that. 

Power washed over his skin in waves of red and black, visible to the eye and broadcasting a challenge. The demons were coming, he could feel them getting closer. 

They were coming for him and he roared a challenge, a flash of leathery hide and flaring fleshy wings. Horns and spikes spiraled down the sides of his head, mouth full of vicious teeth bared and opened wide. The demons came in droves and in droves they fell to Rebellion’s edge.

Their screams were like music and the smell of their blood cloying. They wanted to mate just as much as they wanted rip him apart and feast on his flesh no doubt and the thought of such weaklings defiling him in such a way offended him in ways he couldn’t rightly express.

The boldest were slaughtered the quickest and their screams were the sweetest. Dante grinned as he ripped through them, carving a path for himself with entrails sluicing down his blade and hands. He waded through acidic bowels and apocalyptic sands and so much blood.

He didn’t know where he was, barely knew up from down, but he continued to move forward. The foolish and desperate were left for dead and trampled under foot.

Weak.

Too weak to touch him.

Disgusting.

There was no telling how long he’d walked or how far he’d gone from where he initially landed, but eventually the numbers began to trickle down. 

None of the horde that descended upon him was left alive and though he could sense others in the distance, they stayed well away. Dante roared in challenge and shook the landscape, but nothing came forth.

Irritated at the lack of challenge, he snarled, wings rising in agitation. “Is that all ya got?!” He roared, voice echoing as if there were two overlapping one another. 

Nothing dared come near him and he hissed in indignation, a cloud of dust kicking up around him. 

He was angry, but more than anything he was in pain. He wanted nothing more than to rip them all apart and drown in their blood, their guts, their everything. Rebellion pulsed in his hand like a heartbeat and he wanted...but then something in the air shifted and his senses zeroed in on it like a laser.

Shadows and light coalesced into power like nothing he’d ever felt before and Dante tasted ozone on the tip of his tongue. A figure of intimidating height could be made out beneath the ripples of energy and then a rush of displaced air had the half demon tensing up in preparation for a fight.

In an instant, a force appeared at his unprotected back, all heat and muscle and deep bottomless power. Heart thundering, Dante turned to meet the threat, wings alight and sword at the ready. 

Rebellion arched up in a beautiful sweep of dark glinting metal and when she made contact, she sang. The reverb traveled her length and Dante’s eyes widen in disbelief.

Warning bells went off in Dante’s head and only grew stronger by the second as he took in the threat of imminent death and yet all he could feel was a sense of elation.

The creature’s skin was more heavily armored than his own by the look of it and it's form more muscular than himself. Its armored skin was so dark it looked black but it had a shine that glinted with greens and purples and blues.

Bits of gold edged the armor and large, leathery, bat-like wings gleamed in the ever-shifting darkness of hell. A tail that tapered into a menacing point swayed almost lazily behind the figure's powerful legs, distrubing the sand and dirt beneath their feet.

There were pale areas of flesh on the undersides of their forearms, on the palms of its hands and their inner thighs and though most of its armor appeared organic, the covering of its face did not. 

What made up its face was an elongated snarling gnash of teeth, the spaces where it's eyes should have been instead indented and smooth. When it raised its head the surface quivered, mouth splitting open briefly to blow steam.

He could have sworn he saw a brief gimspe of tongue before it seemed to crack along the sides at the seam of the mouth and then slide back from its face to reveal something at once perhaps more palatable and yet all together just as unsettling. 

It was its true face, beneath the covering. Impassive and oddly beautiful yet terrifying in that way of many high devils. They weren’t faces built for many emotions and they did not move the way a human’s did. 

Their face seemed as if it could have been carved from dark grey marble, eerie and unnatural and yet exactly as it was meant to appear.

“There you are…” The devil breathed and Dante’s wings fluttered, rising up in attention.

Taller than Dante by two feet at the least, it was easy to tell just by being near how powerful this creature was. Their voice was deep and unnerving and Dante would never admit it willingly, but the sound of it shook him right to his core. Its eyes were wide and unblinking, glowing a pale purple.

It made him tremble. 

He’d seen things more terrifying than this, so why it affected him so much he couldn’t say. Irritated by his own confusing responses, Dante opted for his usual brand of cocky disposition. “You were looking for little old me?” He drawled, hoping to get a rise out of his opponent. “I’m flattered, really.”

Smirking, Dante didn’t waste any time in making the first move. He shot forward with Rebellion and was honestly unsurprised when his sword struck against armor. He'd been prepared for his opponent to dodge or be pierced straight through, but instead the armor held and the power of his blow was absorbed.

That caught him off guard a little.

The devil’s arm barely budged no matter how hard Dante bore down and that pissed him off in ways he didn’t expect. The alarm bells were practically screaming by now and Dante began to truly understand how badly this could go for him.

There was nauseating amount of unease mixed in with the heat and the elation churning in his lower belly and again Dante attacked. He snarled like a beast and the two devils blurred out of sight.

They tore up the landscape and kicked up rock and brimstone, mountains of blackened molten glass exploding and splitting like nothing beneath the weight of their blows. 

The taller devil had drawn its own blade at some point, as dark as its own armored hide and polished to a shine that reflected. Gold lines scattered the length of it like veins. Over and over their blades clashed and then they were locked in a stalemate. 

“Of course I was.” The devil hissed, revealing rows upon rows of vicious looking razor sharp teeth. “And you should be.” He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out towards Dante’s face like a serpent tasting the air.

The gesture made the heat and disgust pooling in Dante’s belly intensify and he sneered. “Not interested.” Visibly unconcerned by the rejection, the taller devil merely tilted its darkly horned head and then turned its face up to the darkened atmosphere hanging over them with a laugh. 

“And yet you are here.” The devil replied, tone pointed as he once again made eye contact. “You are here in my domain, smelling like you do and roaring your challenge to every unholy thing that breathes within’ a ten-mile radius.”

Smell? What did his scent have to do with anything? Then suddenly he realized just what the other was implying and a yawning pit opened up in Dante’s stomach. He’d never been affected so strongly before so why should it matter now? Come to think of it, his devil trigger was still active and it didn’t seem to be fading. “You’re in heat, little half-breed. Didn’t you realize?”

The devil reached out with it's opposite clawed hand, it’s blade still held locked with Dante’s own in the other. “I know I'm hot, but hands off.” Dante snarked, teeth bared in a smile that was obviously a blatant threat. By the time he’d thought to move back, one massive hand closed lightning-fast around his throat and without a warning Dante found himself thrown violently to the ground.

It was like being hit by a train. Compacted rock and dirty broke beneath his back, leaving him in a crater. Rebellion was still held in a vice-like grip in his right hand and he made to skewer the larger devil through, but his strike was blocked and his blade veered horribly off course.

The other devil’s own dark blade screamed as it slid along Rebellion’s deadly edge and caught on the guard. With a shower of sparks, Rebellion went flying and with a triumphant growl the larger devil drove his blade down into Dante’s more dominant shoulder.

The smell of his own blood filled the air and Dante cried out in pain. The half-devil gnashed his teeth in a mix of agony and outrage and swore that he’d tear the other devil’s wings clean off.

Heedless of the bucking form beneath him, the dark armored devil settled astride the half-devil's narrow hips. The bulk of their larger body pressed the red and black devil down with no great effort. 

Dante's body locked up.

Much to his surprise, the larger devil removed his hand from hilt of their sword and reached out to trace the edge of of the Dante’s face almost like a lover would.

Too stunned to react, he hadn’t been expecting the gentle touch and couldn't bring himself to flinch right away as dark claws skimmed the curve of his bottom lip. His skin burned deliciously where those claws tread much to his own horror. 

The moment only lasted a second or two and then it was gone. The hand still gripping Dante’s throat tightened and he could feel the claws beginning to puncture his skin. Snarling viciously, the young half-devil clawed at the arm that confined him with his good hand, intent to rip armor and meat down to the bone.

“If you haven’t gotten the hint yet!” Dante wheezed behind his pointed teeth. **"I. Ain’t. Interested!”** Dark acrid blood coated his claws where he’d torn the larger devil’s arm to ribbons, but the wounds healed before Dante’s very eyes just as quickly as he inflicted them. 

With a huff, the other devil chuckled. “Your body says otherwise.” They replied patiently.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no no.

It hit Dante all at once. The ache, the need, the droves of demons flocking to him with just a pulse of power. But that didn't make any sense, Dante had never truly been affected by the mating seasons of demons in such a manner. Then again, he'd also never devil triggered before coming to the tower either, not before Vergil stabbed him in the heart with Rebellion that one time.

No, this was different.

Thrashing, Dante arched in the larger Devil’s hold, struggling more desperately as his wings beat uselessly in the sand. It tore the wound in his shoulder wider, but he didn’t care and he cried out in frustration when the blade pinning him did not so much as budge. 

With a hiss, the taller devil merely pressed down on him more fully and rode his struggles despite Dante's best efforts to escape.

“You struggle nicely.” The devil whispered and their unoccupied hand slid down Dante's heaving chest and abdomen in blatant admiration. Their claws caught on cracks in Dante's skin that glowed faintly with a pale inner fire and the devil continued unhindered. “But it’s no use, I’ve caught you now.” 

Dante tossed his head in a show of defiance, bucking and twisting. He swung out in an attempt to claw their beautiful awful face, but the devil merely dodged his swipes and then tightened their hold on his throat until he went back to scrabbling at their wrist. 

“Get your hands off me!” Dante spat, glaring up into that terrible smirking face, hating the amusement that shone in their eyes. 

Despite his fury, Dante’s insides fluttered with unwanted need and pain sparked through him as he yelled furiously, enraged by how futile his attempts to free himself were proving to be.

Wheezing, Dante tried bucking the larger figure off, but they merely shifted with him and made it nearly impossible to find any leverage. The fingers around his throat tightened dangerously and then unexpectedly disappeared all together.

Dante only had a moment to be confused before he felt fingers grip his thigh and raise it.

He realized very quickly what they intended and he did not intend to make it easy for them. Dante fought, bucking and kicking out despite the fact that he could feel their amusement.

He clawed at them, tearing away flesh and leaving bleeding wounds that wept, but it made no difference in the end.

“I wonder what would become of you even if you did manage to escape me in the state you’re in. Would you even want to?” The devil chuckled low in their throat, looking comfortable and triumphant after settling between Dante's spread thighs.

They had wrapped their fingers around Dante’s throat again when the trapped half-devil tried to lunge forward, apparently liking how easily they could squeeze until his eyes rolled back in his head from lack of oxygen. 

Not that it would kill him outright, but it was the principle of the matter. "You were looking for someone strong enough to catch you and hold you down. You wanted someone to best you, isn't that right?”

Dante hissed and shook his head. “Fuck off!” It was true, a part if him did want that. God did he want that, but not like this, not from some demon, a high devil at that! God, his blood was on fire. 

The other devil laughed. “You feel like you're burning alive inside, don't you? It's your first time being _this_ far gone isn't it.” Harshly, their right hand settled on his hip and glided over Dante's lower belly, their thumb brushing over the bulge of Dante's crotch. Their midnight claws caught on the seam of his sheath where slick had begun to leak.

Dante's breath hitched and he keened in denial as the sheath hiding his cock began to split open. The air contact made him shuddered and though he fought, he couldn't keep the length of his cock from sprouting out from the damp slippery confines.

The larger devil watched, silent and intently focused on the display. Their thumb slid along the edge of the opening, digging in at the base in a way that made the smaller devil gasp and then sliding it all the way up to the tip of a rigid arching veiny cock.

“You're one of Sparda's line.” Dante barely heard the words but once he had, he froze for a moment before beginning his struggles anew. 

He strained against the hold on him, muscles bunching wonderfully before going limp upon the sand and glass. Pure fire and defiance shone in his eyes, a blatant challenge as he glared the other devil in the eyes. “What, you got a problem with my old man too?”

The sneering contempt in his voice was palpable but the larger devil held his gaze, tilting their proud head like a bird of prey. “No.” The high devil admitted after a long and very tense silence. “I honestly couldn't care less.”

Something heavy and hot settled over Dante’s cock, startling him enough to break eye contact and look down. The sight of the length laying practically on top of his own made him freeze in shock. The size on it was intimidating, but the ridges...such a texture was definitely inhuman, not that he needed the reminder. 

Warm cum dripped from the tip onto his belly and Dante tried to wriggle away, teeth bared in blatant unease. Unfortunately, he could not escape the heat of the body hovering over him nor the wetness spreading on his skin.

A massive hand took hold of his hip and squeezed painfully before trailing between his legs. Dante could feel the slick drooling from his own cock and mixing with the larger devil's pre-cum, sluicing down the crack of his ass. It made him nauseous with shame, his leaking hole clenching and unclenching on nothing. 

He could feel himself growing wetter with each passing moment, both from them and on his own.

His body was betraying him and Dante hated everything about it. Large clawed fingers brushed his asshole and the half-breed shook his head furiously, attempting to arch away with a cry and failing. 

“Get off.” He hissed, voice trembling. His demand was ignored and his thighs we're nudged farther apart as fingers pressed into the ring of muscle between his cheeks. There were only two so far but they were so large and the claws...Dante knew that he was tougher in this form, that he would heal, but those claws...

The walls of his insides fluttered and the fingers curled but instead of flares of tearing pain it was only pressure. It made him moan and he quickly cut it off, embarrassed and even more ashamed. The larger devil hummed and added a third finger causing the smaller to thrash beneath him.

Dante's walls clenched down in the invading digits, contracting until they were pulled free unexpectedly. The emptiness left him bereft and Dante cried out in spite of himself, hips bucking uselessly. The more darkly colored devil held his dripping fingers up for inspection, rubbing them together almost thoughtfully. 

Under Dante's nearly delirious gaze, the devil sucked his fingers into his mouth, his tongue flashing hot and wet as he licked them completely clean. If Dante were in his more human form, he knew he would have been flushed. He was flushed, he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

Unable to look away, he watched the devil pull his fingers from his mouth, the digits absolutely dripping with saliva. They flashed their teeth in an approximation of a smile and then those fingers descended again, between Dante's legs, prodding at his wet skin, massaging his perineum before moving lower.

Four large rough fingers slipped into his hot channel with only minor resistance and spread wide and Dante could only keen low in his throat at the burn and overwhelming feeling.

He threw his head back with a cry as those fingers curled inside him and the devil above him rumbled low in their chest. “Pretty little thing.” They purred. “And powerful too...I can taste it.”

Dante couldn't reply, his mouth too busy falling open on a broken cry as those fingers curled and brushed against a place deep inside that made his thighs fall further open completely without his permission. Why couldn't he fight this? Why? His hips bucked repeatedly and he writhed, still held down by the hand crushing his throat.

The fingers retreated from his opening with a truly filthy noise that made Dante shudder. His thighs shivered and his hole clenched on nothing and he whined at the emptiness.

Dazed and aching, Dante ground his teeth as something large and blunted prodded at his entrance. He knew what it was and though his mind fought against the instinct to submit, his thighs stayed completely spread. 

“Don't…” Dante rasped. “G-get o-!” The head pressed in, large and ridged and throbbing. Dante choked at the sheer size of what was pushing into him and a part of him feared it would split him open, rend him, leave him bleeding in the worst way. 

Choking on a cry, Dante heard the crack in his own voice and clenched his teeth as a massive hand returned to his hip with a bruising squeeze. “Breathe.” It was the only warning the half-devil got before the larger devil gripped him tightly and slammed home. 

It was brutal. Like taking that blow to the heart atop The Temen-ni-gru all over again. He opened his mouth to scream but there was no breath in his lungs left for him to use. His heart stuttered in his chest but he was given no reprieve. The devil rocked into him and set a punishing pace that pressed him further into the sand beneath his back. 

Being fucked in such a ruthless manner brought the world back into focus for a few moments before it began to crumble apart again. He managed to suck in a ragged breath, sounding gut-punched and sobbing faintly in both pleasure and pain. 

“Uuugh!” The half-devil could do nothing as the cock plowing into him made his lungs seize again and again. The sword still stabbed through his shoulder made it even more difficult to move let alone use that arm for much more than scrabbling uselessly at the dirt.

The force of their thrusts made Dante's head spin and he wept as he laid his head back and practically let them take him. A hand at the back of his right knee pressed the leg up, nearly folding him in half and he couldn't help the ragged cry it tore from him at the slight change in angle. 

Flesh slapped against flesh, loud and wet and dizzying. The hand at Dante's throat moved up over his chin and a thumb pressed between his lips. 

Instead of biting down, which would have been his first instinct under any other circumstance, when the digit pressed against his tongue he sucked. He couldn't help it. Dante moaned and drooled around the intrusion, blinking molten burning irises up at the figure leaning over him, dominating him.

He pricked his tongue on a claw and like that Dante came unexpectedly without being touched, sudden and vicious. His eyes rolled back in his head as he spilled all over his quivering abs with a muffled wail, but the other devil did not cease their thrusting.

The pace climbed higher and Dante cried out falteringly at each thrust, hips bucking up to meet his partner. The larger devil's hips snapped forward and each time it was like a blow to Dante's insides. 

Large dark wings flared out around them, covering them both in shadows and with a flash of menacing fangs, the devil followed Dante over the edge.

Snarling, their hips stuttered as they filled Dante up. The hot rush of warmth made the half-devil squirm and the hand at their throat tightened in order to hold them down through another blinding orgasm.

Cum spilled from Dante's hole in thick milky trickles around the rigid length spearing him open and he writhed. His insides felt so warm and wet and he could do nothing but tremble.

The sword pinning Dante's shoulder being suddenly ripped out nearly sent Dante over the edge again in some kind of mix of horrid pleasure-pain and he whimpered as the cock in his ass withdrew unexpectedly. Shivering, he barely registered being maneuvered onto his stomach and petted over with careful hands.

Large calloused palms slid over the leathery skin of Dante's back and pushed his wings apart before moving to massage the globes of his ass. He grunted faintly as his cheeks were abruptly spread apart and cum ran freely from his twitching entrance. The feeling made him moan and those very same hands petted down his trembling thighs. 

The towering devil hummed behind him and Dante twitched as a finger brushed over his leaking hole. Rumbling low in their throat, the devil slipped their finger inside and watched avidly as the muscles fluttered around it, trying to draw the digit further inside.

Humming, the other devil pulled his finger free again and smeared the release that leaked, ignoring Dante's hitching breaths. The half-devil made to brace himself when he felt the larger devil's blunted head pressing at his entrance again. Shaking, he placed his hands flat in the sand and took a deep breath, but it still felt as if he were coming apart from the inside out.

Dante could do little more than gasp as he was breached, seconds away from blacking out. Shivering, he allowed his upper half to the ground and arched his back with a sob. 

A wide hand pressed into the small of his back and Dante whimpered as the sounds of lust and flesh meeting flesh started anew, his body shuddering with each impact. He felt wetness trickling up his lower belly, the dirt and sand beneath them growing damp and gritty as his cock leaked steadily.

Dante choked as another orgasm washed over him and he momentarily lost himself to the haze, slick and cum running down his thighs to his knees.

The thrum of their power pulsed in time with one another like a heartbeat and Dante gasped wetly, sand puffing out around his mouth in a cloud.

The relentless pounding against his prostate was beyond painful at this point, all deliciously wonderful and horrible all at once. One of the devil's hands came around and splayed wide upon Dante's chest, right over his heart. It felt as much a possessive gesture as it was for leverage and he could feel their broad chest press against his back.

Cools lips and a straight narrow nose trailed along Dante's pulse point before needlepoint teeth tore into his flesh at the juncture between neck and shoulder. The pain was agonizing, like being struck by a bolt of electricity and the blood that welled forth flowed freely down his skin.

Quivering on the edge of another orgasm, Dante keened low in his throat as a precise thrust sent him spiraling. The shock left him wailing and then he felt something within him come untethered. The horrid ache inside him settled and the demonic form he's taken began to recede, though not completely. 

Slowly, the majority of the signs of his demonic heritage dissolved, leaving him in a sort of half-state. Most of his clothes had been torn up, the remains no longer organic or a part of him. What little remained was near unsalvageable save for his jacket and even that was more or less a wreck. 

His skin was soft and human again, though it still showed signs of red and black coloring. “Please,” he whispered, voice low and rasping. He pressed his hips back into the cock still spearing him open

“Now you beg for me?” The darker devil queried, his claws pricking a suddenly much paler chest and drawing great wells of blood. The wounds healed over just as quickly as they'd been made but the blood ran like tears.

Obliging, the devil rocked into the slighter form below him. Dante was much more human looking than before but the devil gave no indication he cared, licking lazily at the blood that poured from the gruesome wounds they'd made in the half-devil's neck.

“My name is Belial, young son of Sparda.” The devil stated and his voice rumbled through Dante's chest via contact. “Make no mistake, I am yours just as much as you are mine now.” Whether Dante liked it or not was obviously implied. 

Wordlessly, Dante reached back with a shaking hand to cradle that stone jaw, fingers brushing past a mouth that could rip him to shreds. Not that it mattered. The wounds would heal up in seconds anyway.

The splayed hand across Dante's chest moved up and closed over the front of the half-devil's throat again but much more gently than before. It nudged his chin up and turned his head, allowing a long hot tongue to pass over parted lips in a parody of a kiss.

Dante was too lethargic to do more than open his mouth and take it, saliva smearing over his lips and chin. The air smelled of sex and blood and cum and Dante practically quivered as that serpent-like tongue slipped into his mouth and swept across his teeth.

The feeling made his head swim, barely able to focus on the armored hips nudging against his own. With a growl Belial fucked into Dante's heated channel until they were both coming in messy streams again.

Unable to take much more, but too fucked out to care, Dante spread his knees more and pressed back into the next thrust. A low noise spilled from his lips, and gradually the cock in his ass retreated for the second time. He wondered groggily just how much cum there could possibly be as it spilled from him, sliding down his thighs.

The world grayed at the edged as he was lowered to the ground and instead of callused hands and cruel claws rending his flesh now that they were apparently through with him, instead they swept carefully over his skin, along his arms and thighs and back.

“Your human form is not so unappealing, my mate.” Belial muttered bemusedly, carding his fingers through sweat drenched silver hair. “Quite the contrary, actually.”

Dante huffed faintly, couldn't form a coherent reply even if he wanted to.

Goddamned devils.

Goddamned heat.

His neck throbbed. 

It wasn't healing right.

That should've alarmed him, but he couldn't be bothered enough to care. The feeling of fingers in his hair and at the nape of his neck made his eyelids heavy and a low surprisingly soothing purr rumbled in his ears as the world...faded...out.


End file.
